Users play an array of different games on an array of different types of game consoles. In some instances, these consoles execute games locally on the consoles, using the processing, storage, and other resources of the console. However, for some games—including games in which players play simultaneously against each other while located at different locations—the capabilities of the local console are not sufficient. Therefore, some gaming has moved “into the cloud”. That is, server devices located at central locations (e.g., servers maintained by a producer of a game) may host or otherwise execute portions of a game, given that these server devices often have processing and storage capabilities that far exceed those of local game consoles. However, given that the servers need to receive information from and send information to the game consoles, the quality of “cloud gaming” relies heavily on the latency of the network between the server devices and the game console. Stated otherwise, a high degree of network latency may significantly degrade the gaming experience of the user.